Odin
Odin is the one-eyed king of the Aesir. He is the king of the Asgardians and god of war, battle, victory, death, poetry and wisdom. He is the husband of Frigg and the father of several other gods including Thor and Týr. He was destined to be destroyed by Fenrir at Ragnarök Odin once hung 9 days from Yggdrasil and gave up his eye to become the god of wisdom. Powers and Abilities Powers Odin possesses all of the various superhuman attributes common among the Asgardians. Odin possesses superhuman strength, speed, agility, reflexes, durability, and is extremely long-lived. However, as the King of Asgard, these attributes are significantly superior to those possessed by the other members of his race. *'Asgardian Physiology': As the king of the Asgardians, Odin has immense superhuman abilities and powers that far surpass almost all other Asgardians, even his son Thor, who openly acknowledged Odin's powers as being superior to his. Odin's powers were even superior to that of Hela, the Goddess of Death and his first-born, as he was able to defeat and imprison his only daughter in Hel, Odin's powers were such that he defeated and grievously wounded a fully empowered Surtur and took away his Eternal Flame leaving Surtur in a battered, limping and weakened state for half a million years. Odin's immeasurable levels of power made him the most powerful Asgardian and among the most powerful beings in the Nine Realms and the cosmos. His powers are such that even Hela held Odin's powers in a high regard and openly claimed that he always remained unchallenged in his conquest and had the power needed to conquer the cosmos. **'Superhuman Strength': As the King of Asgard, Odin possesses immeasurable levels of superhuman strength, making him the strongest Asgardian, far stronger than average Asgardians and holding far superior strength to his son Thor and even was stronger than Hela, allowing Odin to overpower and imprison her in Hel twice. Odin also managed to overwhelm the Fire Giant Surtur while the latter was fully empowered by the Eternal Flame and deemed as one of the most powerful beings on the Nine Realms and in the cosmos as well, and confine him to his realm Muspelheim. When he was younger, he was able to battle multiple Frost Giants on his own and lift one with his spear. He was also able to catch and hold onto both of his sons Thorand Loki when they were sent flying off the edge of the Bifrost and effortlessly rip off pieces of Thor's armor, despite his advanced age. In spite of his advanced age Odin was much stronger than most Asgardians, near the time of his death he could lift 60 tons, where an average Asgardian male can lift 30 tons, However at his peak during the time of the Celestials 3rd host on Earth, Odin could lift 75 tons, but in Odin's physical prime he could lift 90 tons. He's also able to augment his strength to even greater heights by tapping into the Odin Force. With this power, despite being extremely weakened due to his battle with Galactus and thereby forced to go into his "Odinsleep", he was able to stagger the powerful cosmic entity with one powerful headbutt right before going into his Odinsleep (an act which severely injured both parties). **'Superhuman Speed:' Odin, despite his age, was capable of running and moving at speeds greater than even the finest human athlete capable of speeds rivaling most superhumans. **'Superhuman Agility:' Odin's agility, balance, and bodily coordination, were far superior to the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. **'Superhuman Reflexes:' Odin's reflexes, were much more superior to the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. **'Superhuman Stamina:' Odin's highly advanced musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a human, and most other Asgardians. As a result, he possessed superhuman stamina in all physical activities. He could exert himself at peak capacity for months before fatigue would begin to impair him. **'Superhumanly Dense Tissue:' Odin's skin, muscle, and bone tissues were about 3 times as dense as those of a human beings, this contributes, in part, to Odin's superhuman strength and weight. **'Superhuman Durability:' Odin's body was considerably more resistant to physical injury than the body of a human being, or even most other Asgardians for that matter. Odin's body was capable of withstanding great impact forces, exposure to temperature and pressure extremes, falls from great heights, and powerful energy blasts from cosmic level beings without sustaining injury, however, though to what extent is unknown. **'Regenerative Healing Factor': Despite his body's resistance, Odin can be injured like any other Asgardian. However, his metabolism enables him to rapidly regenerate damaged bodily tissue with greater speed and efficiency than a human being is capable of. He isn't able to grow back missing organs though, as he lost his right eye during the Asgard-Jotunheim War and it has not been healed back since. **'Longevity': Like all Asgardians, Odin ages at a rate that is much slower than that of a human being. Even though he is thousands of years old, he still in very good health, greatly belying his appearance. When he died, he was over 5,000 years old if not older. *** Immortality: Odin, as a Norse God, is immortal, having lived for many millenia. Only a sufficiently powerful weapon or an extremely powerful being like Fenrir can kill him. Odin does not age but can be killed by other gods and divine weapons. **'Odinforce': Odin is capable of generating and skillfully manipulating his own life force's magical and cosmic energy for a number of powerful effects, such as warping reality. His power allowed him to effortlessly strip Thor of his own powers and made him mortal, causing his Asgardian armor to dissolve off his body. He also is one of the only two Asgardians who had access to Dark Magic, which allowed him to effortlessly tap into an esoteric energy capable of summoning the Bifrost to transport others through the universe without needing to use the Rainbow Bridge, as shown when he was able to channel a great amount of dark energy to send Thor to Earth when the Bifrost was still destroyed. Odin is also capable of placing multiple permanent enchantments on items, as he did for Mjølnir when he exiled Thor to Earth, while beforehand he was able to summon Mjolnir from Thor to his own hand and use it to unleash a powerful beam of golden light capable of destroying the remains of Thor's armor and blasting him through the Bifrost Bridge to Earth. His power of enchantments allowed him to change the appearance of Loki into that of an Asgardian when the latter was a baby, presumably by giving some Asgardian energy to him, which seemingly enhanced Loki's physical powers, though the spell could be briefly seen through when Loki was in contact with the ice power of the Frost Giants and the Casket of Ancient Winters, as well as to enhance Mjølnir to make it able to allow Thor to easily harness his innate supernatural powers until he had fully mastered them. Whilst channeling the Odinforce through Gungnir, Odin is capable of projecting powerful energy blasts that enabled him to destroy millions of Frost Giants and Dark Elves effortlessly. He is especially skilled in using his power during combat situations, and was able to casually destroy his opponents with ease during the war with the Frost Giants. When it was still active, Odin had a mental connection to the Destroyer through Gungnir, allowing him to remotely command it and use its senses to perceive what transpired around it. The weapon was also used in a funeral ceremony for those who had fallen during the Sacking of Asgard, with Odin slammed Gungnir on the ground, causing the bodies of the dead to transform into a glittering mist that flew up into the night sky. He also was able to use the Odinforce to bind Hela in Hel with his life serving as the lock to her prison. His mystical power also allowed him to transcend death and exist as a spirit, allowing Thor to have visions of his father to communicate with him after he had died and his body dispersed into energy. *** Mystiokinesis / Magic: To understand magic and the runes, Odin hung himself by the neck from the branch of Yggdrasil. After nine days, he gained the knowledge that allowed him to master the reality-shaping force. *** Rune Magic: Odin is the very best practitioner of rune magic that gives him divine abilities like: **** Spell casting: Using rune magic, Odin gets the ability to cast powerful magic spells and enchantments. **** Reality Warping: Using Rune Magic allows Odin the power to manipulate reality, being able to do almost anything he desires. *** Magical Prowess: Odin is an extremely powerful and skilled sorcerer, being the only one out of all the Aesir to use magic, being a master of many magical arts including ancient magics. He also learned Seiðr, the magic of the Vanirs, from Freya, a prominent factor in his marriage to her, which he mastered enough that Mimir stated that Odin used it to perform dangerous experimentation. He is capable of casting a variety of extremely powerful curses, enchanting Freya to never leave Midgard or harm others. The spell was so powerful that Freya was unable to lift the curse despite her own highly stated Vanir abilities. He also cast a curse to transform the Valkyries into monstrous, physical versions of themselves, an act that made them unable to carry out their duties of transporting those slain in battle to Valhalla, and can summon a corruption of magic called the Black Breath strong enough that even Freya could not dispel it. Odin can perform many other unique powerful spells, as he used his magic to gain control over the wolves Sköll and Hati and was able to cast them into the heavens and make them chase the moon and sun while preventing them from doing so endlessly, as well as conceal Aurvandil’s death from his seer wife Gróa and somehow absorb Gróa's knowledge into himself using magic. He also can cast extremely powerful protection enchantments on objects, as he used his magic to bind Mimir to the tree he was trapped in for 109 winters and made it to be unbreakable to even Thor's mighty hammer as well as prevented the travel runes on Tyr's temple from granting access to Asgard, Svartalfeheim, and Vanaheim. **'Shapeshifting:' Odin has the power to change his form, although it seems to be somewhat inferior to that of Loki. His usual traveling disguise is an old mortal vagabond in a blue cloak. During the events of The Sword of Summer, he donned a disguise of a half-troll nicknamed X. **Clairvoyance **Hunting Intuition **Insanity Inducement **Necromancy *** Death Inducement *** Reanimation **War Manipulation *** War Inducement **Nigh Omniscience **Precognition **'Summoning:' As the Raven God, Odin is able to summon ravens to observe and gather information from across the realms. **'Pyrokinesis:' Odin can throw powerfull fire globe from his hands that can kill mortals and hurt if not kill gods as well. **'Invisibility: '''All Gods have the power to make themselves invisible to all mortals they can't be seen or heard by them. **'Teleportation:' Odin has the ability to teleport wherever he wants. **'Telekinesis:' Odin has the power to move objects and beings with his mind. He used this power to throw Thor out of Asgard. **'Power granting:' Odin has the ability to donate extra abilities to other gods. Abilities As King of Asgard and recognized in mythology as the God of War and Wisdom, Odin possesses vast knowledge of ancient and arcane wisdom, considered to be his most powerful weapon. *'Master Leader': Considered to be the wisest king in Asgard's history, admired by all for his leadership, Odin is thus an exceptional leader. He has effectively led the Armies of Asgard into victory in countless wars over all the Nine Realms. His skill allowed him to conquer the Nine Realms when he seeked to conquer all the Realms. However, after realizing peace is the only way to truly unite the Realms, Odin became the benevolent, peace-loving, nearly all-powerful and all-knowing ruler of Asgard and the guardian of the Nine Realms. As such, he is wise and honorable. He is dedicated to using his power for keeping the peace between the Nine Realms. He believes in being responsible (in terms of being careful and responsible for your actions), duty (in terms of the protection of and keeping the peace between the Nine Realms) and honor (always being a man of his word). However, when angered or upset, he can be very stern to the point of ruthlessness when necessary. As Frigga stated, "everything he does, he does with a purpose." He loves Thor but when Thor went to Jotunheim and nearly started a war in the process, he exiled Thor to Earth, to teach him what it means to a good warrior and a hero. *'Master Combatant': Odin is an exceptionally proficient warrior, in both armed and hand-to-hand combat, known to be the greatest warrior of the Nine Realms of his time. At his prime, he was capable of defeating beings as formidably powerful as Hela, his first-born and executioner, something that not even the combined might of all the Valkyries and Thor, even after gaining full power and aided by Valkyrie, could not do, imprisoning his former executioner in Hel, and even Surtur at full power, grievously wounding him to the point that he remained in a limping, weakened state even centuries after. During Asgard's war with the Frost Giants, Odin effortlessly killed multiple of the race with relative ease and ultimately ended the war when he defeated their leader, Laufey, in single combat. *'Master Tactician': His thousands of years of experience resulted in him becoming a master tactician. His tactical abilities are shown by the fact that he has led Asgard's army to victory in countless battles. *'God of Wisdom': Vast knowledge of ancient and arcane wisdom, considered to be his most powerful weapon. ** '''Divine Wisdom:' As the God of Wisdom, Odin is by far the wisest god of all. After drinking from the Well of Mimir, for which he sacrificed his left eye, Odin's perception transcended the regular, mortal dimension of understanding. After hanging from Yggdrasil for nine days, Odin gained insight into the fabric of reality itself, and that later helped him discover runes, and to utilize them as a form of magic. ** Enhanced Intelligence ** Enhanced Wisdom ** High Intellect: Odin is extremely intelligent and clever, as even Mimir, the smartest being alive in all the Nine Realms, acknowledged his cleverness, saying that he is almost as clever as he believes himself to be. From having heard the prophecy of Ragnarok, he was able to figure out that Kratos and Atreus will play a part in it. Odin was also not fooled by Mimir's lie that he had sacrificed his eye for knowledge, correctly deducing that Mimir had fooled him and the well of knowledge was actually just filled with hallucinogenic mushrooms to give even a god visions. *'Expert Combatant': Odin is a skilled hand to hand combatant. *'Master Tactician': His thousands of years of experience resulted in him becoming a master tactician which could possibly win him many battles. *'Asgardian Mystical Combatant': Odin was also extremely adept at wielding his vast energy powers during combat situations. Odin was extremely skilled at using Asgardian magic, surpassing even that of Karnilla or the Enchanters. *'Allspeak:' Thanks to the Allspeak Odin can communicate in all of the languages of the Nine Realms, Earth's dialects, and various alien languages. *'Poetry:' After he stole the Mead of Poetry from the jotnar, Odin also became the God of Poetry, and gained the ability to speak and write beautifully and persuasively. It is said that he occasionally distributes it to certain gods, humans, and other beings he deems worthy (such as William Shakespeare, Henry Wadsworth Longfellow, and Shel Silverstein1). *'Master Torturer': Odin was known to be a very creative and skilled torturer, as he personally tortured Mimir for many centuries to the point that Mimir said that he would rather die than continue to be tortured by Odin. *Weaponry *Occultism Strength level At his peak, Odin possesses sufficient strength to lift up to 75 tons, however in his physical prime he could lift about 90 tons. He's also able to augment his strength to an excess of 100 tons by tapping into the OdinForce. Weaknesses Once every year, Odin was forced to under take the Odinsleep; a state of deep sleep where he recharged the Odinforce but left him as vulnerable as a mortal. The duration of the Odinsleep varied from time to time; sometimes it was a single night while other occasions were for more than a week. Paraphernalia Equipment Odin normally wore Asgardian battle armor. He also at times wore a blue cloak with a wide brimmed hat covering his missing left eye, at which times it was said he went by the name Grimner. *'Draupnir': Odin also wore Draupnir (the "Odinring") as a symbol of supremacy. The specific properties of the ring are as yet unknown. *A pair of wolves. *Two ravens Huginn and Muninn ("Thought" and "Memory"), who fly and report the happenings of the world to Odin in Valhalla. *'Mead of poetry': made by the dwarves with the blood of Kvasir, this is "liquid madness and poetry". Transportation *'Skidbladnir': a Viking-style long-boat whose enchanted sails and oars enabled it to navigate the "sea of space". Its mystical properties enabled Asgardians to ride it safely without any natural protection from the vacuum of space. Skidbladnir could be mystically shrunk to the size of a fist. *Sleipnir: Odin rode the eight-legged steed Sleipnir, who could fly through the air at incredible speeds. Weapons *'Gungnir': ("The Spear of Heaven"), which was made of Uru, a metal unique to the dimension of Asgard. The origin of this three-pronged spear was unknown. Odin enchanted the spear to return to his hand when thrown. Gungnir had no powers on its own; rather, it served as a conduit through which Odin could channel his power. *'Thrudstok': a power scepter, a small mace. Like Gungnir, it was made of Uru. Thrudstok had no powers on its own; rather, it served as a conduit through which Odin could channel his power. *'Odinsword': Also known as the Over Sword of Asgard. A special weapon. It was a giant-sized sword that, if ever unsheathed, it was said, that "the end of the universe is at hand". *A enchanted lance. Category:Norse Gods Category:Males Category:Article Stub Category:Immortal Category:Articles needing Improvement Category:Not Confirmed for the Series Category:Articles in need of expansion